disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abis Mal
Abis Mal is the main villain of the Aladdin animated series and the second hand villain in The Return of Jafar. The Return of Jafar The movie opens with Abis Mal and his minions in their hideout, with Abis Mal keeping all the gold and treasures for himself, much to the anger of his gang. Aladdin ultimately intervened, making a fool out of Abis Mal and taking all the treasure (with the intent to return it to those who need the money). Later, Abis crosses paths with Aladdin on the Agrabah streets, and orders his minions to attack. Abis winds up in another embarrassing defeat when Iago gets in the fray. That evening, while Abis was drawing water from a well, his gang decided to do away with their double-crossing boss. Just before they arrive, though, Abis pulls up a black lamp and begins to shine it up, hoping to get some cash off it. In doing so, Abis Mal releases Jafar, and scares off Abis's would-be murderers in the process. Knowing that as a genie he could not directly kill Aladdin, Jafar saw a chance for revenge through Abis's partnership. Of course, he was still required to grant Abis's three wishes. Abis's first wish was to have "The Legendary Sunken Treasure Ship of Gordumare" and Jafar granted it by teleporting himself and Abis to the ship itself, which was at the bottom of the ocean. Unable to breathe underwater, Abis then had to forfeit his second wish to return to the desert (Abis did not verbally wish to return to the desert because he was holding his breath. He nodded "Yeah" when Jafar asked him if he wished to return to the surface.) Now down to one wish and threatened by Jafar to work with him if he wanted it, Abis became Jafar's unfortunate patsy (though he does go along with Jafar once he learns that he has also been humiliated by Aladdin). Teamed with Jafar, the two succeed in capturing all of Aladdin's friends, with the ultimate finish being that Aladdin would be executed for the murder of the Sultan (although the real Sultan was still alive and captured). With his goals complete, Jafar turns to the business of freeing himself from the power of the lamp, which can only be done if Abis Mal (technically Jafar's "master") wishes for it. He offers Abis Mal huge amounts of gold and treasure in return for using his last wish to free Jafar—essentially granted all of Abis Mal's wishes without technically using the wish itself. Abis, however, isn't convinced that Jafar's claim is true and hesitates from wishing, thinking that after making the wish all the treasure Jafar had conjured would merely vanish. Aladdin quickly moves in to capture Jafar's lamp in Abis's moment of hesitation and quickly incurs Jafar's wrath. During the fight, Abis Mal winds up tangled in a tree, where he stays for the rest of the film, including after Jafar's death. In the very end after the credits Abis Mal is still tangled in the tree and is left to ponder, "Does this mean I don't get my third wish?". Aladdin TV Series Abis Mal serves as Aladdin's archenemy in the Aladdin television series with 13 appearances. He is joined in the series by a tall slender man named Haroud Hazi Bin who balances out Abis Mal's loud and moronic behavior with one that is calm and clear-thinking. Abis Mal's usual plans involve looking for an ancient or powerful magic to conquer the Agrabah throne, looking for ancient and valuable treasures, or seeking revenge on Aladdin for always ruining his plans. He also seems fixated on getting himself a larger hat, and frequently had eyes for the Sultan's. Most of the credit for Mal's plans working belongs to Harud though, as Abis is often too short-sighted to plan ahead or foresee repercussions. As a running gag, Haroud often avoids doing physical labor by telling Abis Mal how rewarding the work will be, causing him to greedily insist on doing the job. Despite being rude and mean to anyone who isn't threatening him, he seems well connected, and is never in short supply of maps, tips, or magical items. In the episode "Lost and Founded", Abis Mal meets an ancestor of him, Abnor Mal (pun on "abnormal"), and tries to make him found Agrabah instead of the Sultan and Jasmine's ancestor, Hamed. A running gag is that Abis Mal's attempts at power or wealth always backfire-in one episode of the Animated series Abis Mal tried to become ruler by putting a spell on Princess Jasmine which only succeed in making Jasmine the most ruthless and evil twin ruler ever known! Trivia *In the Return of Jafar, Abis Mal learns that genies couldn't kill, but in "Some Enchanted Genie," he acts surprised when Eden tells him that she can't kill (though given his low intelligence, he may have simply not remembered). *He has a small obsession with hats. He is disappointed when the sultan's turban is shredded in the Return of Jafar and often when anticipating being sultan he mentions being able to wear the "big hat." He is seen several times in the series considering different hats that he sees. When he traveled back in time to change history, his ancestor Abnor Mal showed a similar interest in hats-alhough he is clean shaven-unlike Abis Mal. *In the Return of Jafar, his own men disliked Abis Mal so much, that they even tried to murder him. However, in the TV series, his men (like Haroud) show respect and loyalty towards him, though, in a throwaway line in his first appearance, it's noted that he occasionally kills his minions. Category:Minions Category:Completely mad Category:Men Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Living characters Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains